


Honey

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Beta to Omega transformation, Catheters, Dark and Twisted, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Transformation, Twisted Hurt/Comfort, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mostly twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “I imagine you’ve met a handsome man named Peter,” Alan started, shaking his head as the boy’s eyes widened. “And at some point he bought you a drink, hm? Well, drinking that was a mistake, honey. Have you ever heard of DyShi?”He shook his head, hands flexing where they were strapped to the table.Alan sighed.“Not surprising, but still. You should have been more careful. It’s called Dynamic Shift, an experimental drug they developed to help omegas who have stunted development. It never got officially approved, but it’s still on the blackmarket. Unfortunately for pretty boys who don’t watch their drinks, it’s also capable of causing a beta to turn into an omega.”The poor thing started struggling immediately, throwing his head from side to side. Alan wished he wouldn’t, but he understood.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Roll-A-Porn fic! I got:
> 
> d4 - 2 - noncon  
> d6 - 1 - ABO  
> d8 - 2 - Alan  
> d12 - 5 - h/c  
> d20 - 6 - prostate milking
> 
> Obviously, I had to tip the balance between noncon and h/c, and it tipped towards noncon, so this fic is only containing h/c in trace amount. And a twisted kind even then.
> 
> All my love to Emma who cheered me on!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS

Peter always left him with the dirty work. He would just get some cute beta boys, trick them into taking a hideous amount of DyShi and dump them in Alan’s lap.

The boy on his examination table was much the same; he’d just woken up, but he was already struggling against his bonds, moaning behind his gag like it made any difference.

At least Alan liked this one. He was cute with all the moles, the sweet, honey colored eyes and the upturned nose. He was a bit too tall for a future omega, but male omegas were rare enough that nobody would mind. They would be swimming in money.

“Hey there, honey,” Alan said as he stepped into the light. The basement of his clinic wasn’t exactly luxurious, not even well lit, but it was sort of fitting. Shady place for shady business.

The boy’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to close his legs to cover himself, rattling the stirrups trapping them, but of course they didn’t bulge.

“Hush, now. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said, walking up to the end of the table. The boy had a lovely, pert butt and a pink hole that looked almost inviting. Alan smoothed a hand down the inside of his thigh, making the boy shiver. It was probably revulsion, but he didn’t mind. That would change soon enough.

“No need to panic,” Alan told him. “I will explain what’s going on, and then we are going to get to work.”

The boy’s chest was heaving, his eyes shining wetly. Damn. They really got a pretty one this time.

“I imagine you’ve met a handsome man named Peter,” Alan started, shaking his head as the boy’s eyes widened. “And at some point he bought you a drink, hm? Well, drinking that was a mistake, honey. Have you ever heard of DyShi?”

He shook his head, hands flexing where they were strapped to the table.

Alan sighed.

“Not surprising, but still. You should have been more careful. It’s called Dynamic Shift, an experimental drug they developed to help omegas who have stunted development. It never got officially approved, but it’s still on the blackmarket. Unfortunately for pretty boys who don’t watch their drinks, it’s also capable of causing a beta to turn into an omega.”

The poor thing started struggling immediately, throwing his head from side to side. Alan wished he wouldn’t, but he understood. 

Omegas had it bad. After they matured they were barely good for more than sex and babymaking. It was bad enough for female omegas, but at least they were considered excellent home makers, the staples of any family lucky enough to have one. Much rarer male omegas on the other hand were often looked at as sex toys. Oh, they could do everything the females could, but there was just something about their useless manhood that tickled the general public.

Alan waited a few minutes until the boy tired himself out. By the time he calmed down he was flushed and shaking. And not just from the extortion.

“There’s really no point in fighting,” Alan said, patting the boy’s flat belly. It was all too easy to imagine him round and pregnant, cuddling up to his alpha for comfort. “Peter gave you a big dose - he always uses more than necessary - and it’s already taking effect.”

The boy closed his eyes, sniffing. For some reason Alan found him to be incredibly cute. He scented the air to make sure that the change hadn’t kicked in full force yet - that would explain his unusual attraction - but it didn’t smell like  _ omega  _ in the basement yet.

“I’ve already flushed your bottom while you were out cold,” he said, watching with appreciation as the boy turned an even darker shade of red. “Had to make sure you were clean so that you don’t get some nasty infection.”

Alan left him for a seconds to roll over his little medical equipment tray. Despite the boy’s obvious terror, there wasn’t anything really frightening on it; a pair of latex gloves, lube, catheter, a plastic cup and a small cock-cage.

Well, maybe those were frightening for lay people, but for Alan it was just business as usual.

“Alright, so here we are now,” he said, snapping on the gloves. “The DyShi is already hard at work, and that means you will start to feel some serious cramping in a bit when your insides start rapidly developing…”

The boy whined pathetically behind his gag. Alan almost felt sorry for him.

“I’m sorry, honey, but it won’t be easy. You’re… what? 20? 21? Your body will go through all the changes an omega does when maturing during puberty, except you will have about an hour to do it instead of months.”

The poor thing was crying quietly, his head turned to the side in denial.

“In practice that means that you are going to grow an uterus, your penis and your tesicles are going to shrink down to an omega appropriate size and - unfortunately - you will lose some higher brain function.”

Alan understood that it was hard for the betas. But he also knew that it was only hard  _ now _ . After the change was completed they wouldn’t be bothered anymore. He was still the doctor of some of the boys they’ve turned, and years down the road? They were happy to be mated and bred full of kids, just like the regular omegas.

“Now, I will do my best to make this as good for you as possible. While the change is happening, I will be milking your prostate. Not only will it help with the cramps and the pain, it will also make the shrinkage of your genitals happen as organically and smoothly as possible.” 

He picked up the boy’s cock and smeared some lube at the tip. He was completely soft, but that was fine, Alan came to expect nothing else. 

“I’m going to insert a catheter so you’re not making a mess. The change will be throwing off your hormones and send your prostate into overdrive, so there will be a lot to get out of you,” he explained, picking up the catheter. It wasn’t very wide, but it still took some maneuvering to slide it into the boy’s slit. Even as careful as he was the poor thing kept whining, his toes curling from the feeling of the tube entering his cock.

“Don’t worry, honey, it will be done before you know it. After we’re finished I’m going to put you in a cock-cage. In the first days it’s important to keep you small and soft for things to settle,” honestly, they would leave him in chastity for however long it took to sell him afterwards, but there was no need to stress the boy out even more. “And you will be nice and ready to meet the Alpha of your dreams.”

***

Thankfully Alan was already two fingers in when the cramps started. They were hard to miss; the boy’s back arched off the table, his body going rigid with pain.

“There we go,” he said. He’d been concentrating on the prep so far, but it looked like it was time to get to the main event. “It’s okay, honey, I’m going to take care of you,” he promised.

He pulled his fingers out quickly and squirted some more lube on them. This would take a while, and he didn’t want that cute little hole to become chafed.

Alan quickly fucked his fingers back into the boy’s ass and curled them up, searching for that sweet spot, smiling when he found it.

The prostate already felt a bit swollen, and he knew that it would only get worse. Alan gently rubbed it, circling slowly, and the boy immediately started whining. As he watched the see-through rubber tube leading from his soft cock to the cup filled with liquid and started dripping on the end. That was quick.

“Well, it looks like you will be a squirter,” he said with a little smile. He liked omegas who were juicy, their tiny cocklets drooling whenever they just thought of taking a knot, and it seemed like this one would be one of those.

Alan kept rubbing at his prostate, slow and steady but not letting up for a second, making the boy squirm and pant around his gag.

There was another wave of cramps, he could see it in the way the boy’s nostrils flared, but he was ready for it, pressing on that hard little gland to even out the pleasure and the pain.

The poor little thing didn’t exactly relax, but he did seem to fare better with the sensations mixing.

Good. Only about one more hour to go.

***

Forty five minutes later they were on the home stretch.

Not like the boy looked like he was aware, but Alan still kept talking to him.

“You are doing so well, Honey, just a bit more to go,” he said. He’d taken to petting the boy’s belly to sooth him, and it seemed to work, helping him stay calm. Then again, omegas took all the comfort they could from alphas, and he was almost an omega now.

“And you’ve shrunk so prettily,” Alan praised. And he did too, his cock was much, much smaller now, despite him having been circumcised the flesh devolved so much that his skin was completely covering the head. Alan loved the look of it.

The balls weren’t bad either; they were only the size of grapes now, sitting pathetically in the - now too big - sack. Alan wondered if the Alpha who was lucky enough to buy this boy would opt to tighten the scrotum with surgery. It wasn’t a difficult process and helped a lot aesthetically. He would do it, if it was up to him. He imagined there was nothing better than rolling a pair of tight, shrivelled little balls between his fingers as he fucked into a hot, sloppy hole.

He shifted his hand a bit, his wrist was starting to get tired especially after he added a third finger. 

The boy moaned when he cramped again. The pain wasn’t so strong now, this close to finishing, but Alan still tutted, rubbing his belly to gentle him down.

“It’s okay, Honey. No need to get fussy now, you’re  _ almost  _ perfect,” he said, surprised by the honesty in his own voice.

The boy did look delectable, especially since Alan had a first row seat to see all the changes happening in his body. The shrinkage of his genitals was one thing, but he also noticed the boy’s nipples growing fuller and bigger, standing out from his chest plum and dark pink, ready to be bitten. 

And his  _ ass _ . Alan tried not to think about it too much. He considered himself a professional, and never popped a knot during work before, but he felt perilously close now.

The boy’s hole started producing slick around half-way through, and by now it was practically drenched in sweet smelling omega juices. The rim also grew puffier, a gorgeous, dusky pink, and it was sucking on his fingers, barely putting up any resistance at all.

“You are so beautiful, honey, your alpha will be so happy,” Alan said, He pressed harder on the boy’s swollen prostate. It was starting to deflate, but there was still work to be done.

The boy blinked at him, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Alan smiled at him and kept playing with his insides until the poor thing was whining from oversensitivity.

Alan glanced at the cup and had to stifle a laugh when he noticed that it was actually overflowing, the opaque fluid dripping down the side of the plastic container. Amazing. He couldn’t remember any of his other patients producing this much.

He worked his prostate until the boy went suspiciously still. He didn’t faint, but he seemed busy staring at the ceiling, humming behind his gag. Completely out of it. 

It looked like they were about finished, but Alan had to make sure, so he searched around with his fingers, reaching as deep as they would go until he finally found what he was looking for. It felt like just a little bump, but it meant that the uterus was now completely developed. The change was complete.

Alan sighed, actually feeling remorseful that it was over. For some reason he really did like this one.

As soon as he - carefully and slowly - pulled his fingers out, the boy started mewling like a cat, his whole body shaking as he tried to get out of his bonds. That was weird. Usually by the end of the process the new omegas would be sweet and docile.

He made quick work of the catheter and then slipped on the cockcage. It was a simple one, pink plastic, the smallest size, but it was still almost loose on the boy’s pretty little prick. 

He loved the look of it. He turned around to pack everything away, but the boy started fussing again.

Alan frowned, walking up to his head and unclasped his gag. For a second the boy was just looking at him with his sweet, honey colored eyes, trying and failing to close his mouth. Alan reached out to check his jaw, and was surprised to find the omega nuzzling into his palm as soon as it was close enough.

“A… alpha…” the boy said, inarticulately. His pink little tongue snuck out, trying to lick at Alan’s fingers.

He didn’t know what to do. It was an unusual feeling. But what was even more unusual was how taken he was with this boy. 

“Alpha?” the sweet thing asked hopefully, looking up at him with his beautiful, tearfilled eyes.

He knew what he should do. He should turn around and leave him for the night. A bit of touch starvation always made the new omegas more receptive of their future alphas, but Alan found that he couldn’t. Just the thought of selling  _ his  _ Honey to some other guy made his hackles rise.

Damn. He would have to call Peter.

Later.

“Alright,” he said, mostly to himself. Now that he reached a decision all his hesitation evaporated. He knew what he wanted, and he would get it.

The omega blinked up at him dumbly, a tear rolling down his lovely, flushed cheek.

Alan quickly unbuckled his hands and then his legs too, helping them out of the stirrups. The second the omega tried to stand, he collapsed, but Alan was ready for it, catching him easily.

His little Honey clutched at his shoulders, nuzzling his neck, leaving shy but sloppy kisses wherever he could reach.

“Aaa… Alpha,” he said over and over, his voice full of adoration. It would have been enough to take any man off his feet, and from up this close, with his nose filled with the sweetest, thickest omega scent he ever smelled Alan had no choice but to growl possessively.

He easily picked the boy up, carrying him to the small, run down couch he stored away in the corner of his basement. The light didn’t really reach, but that was fine. He didn’t need to see to bond with his omega.

Alan sat, keeping the boy on his lap, not like the omega wasn’t already clutching at him. He was shivering, pressing his naked body against him. Alan imagined that the poor little thing had to be exhausted and maybe even a bit confused. Still, the trust he was already showing was a good sign.

“That’s right, come here, Honey,” Alan said, pulling him closer. He kept rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s skinny back, enjoying the warmth of his skin. His other hand wandered lower, to the crack of the omega’s ass where he was still open and wet.

The boy mewled when Alan pushed three fingers into him, but it was a sound of pleasure. His hole opened up under the pressure easily, suckling on Alan’s fingers like it never wanted to let go.

He started to fingerfuck the boy leisurely, petting him and dropping kisses to his brow.

“You’re okay, Honey, I will take care of you now, hm? Going come home with me,” Alan said, scissoring his fingers to test the stretch. There was little resistance, and he already knew that the boy would take a knot like a dream. 

The omega moaned, mouthing at his neck, giving him cute little kitten licks, like he couldn’t get enough of Alan’s taste.

“We are going to give you a shower, and then I’m going to knot you full, do you want that, Honey? Do you want to be full with your Alphas come?”

The boy made a sweet little sound of agreement, pushing his ass back against Alan’s hand. What a perfect, needy creature.

“That’s right. And then we will get you all prettied up. Make sure that your sack is nice and tight around your cute little balls. Get you a few piercings too.”

That was something he did at the clinic. People bringing in male omegas, having their little cocks pierced over and over - it was only decorative anyway. Alan remembered a particularly nice prince albert he had in storage. It had a little jingle bell attached. 

He thought it would look lovely on Honey, making music whenever Alan fucked him.

“We are going to have a wonderful time together,” Alan said. He tucked his pinky finger in with the rest, and pressed four of them into the omega’s hungry hole, making the boy shudder. He could feel that Honey’s caged little cock was weeping against him, and had to smile.

He really was perfect now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
